


Peregrin Took In The Act Of Reifying Art

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Peregrin Took In The Act Of Reifying Art

When Pippin came at last to Brandy Hall, Merry was already gone. "Thwarted!" was the first word that popped into his mind, possibly because of the bodice-ripper he'd been reading on the long hours on the back of the haycart. (He hadn't originally planned to take a haycart, but he'd chosen to do so after betting his pony in an inn that the frog he'd caught in the previous town would outleap the local frog.) Somehow the villain in these bodice-rippers always ended up crying "Thwarted!" Not that Pippin saw himself as a villain; more like the handsome rogue who gets to do the bodice-ripping.

However, there was no Merry at Brandy Hall, the young master having been called away on some expedition involving crops and weeds that Pippin couldn't fathom or care about, and so his original plan of ripping weskits was, in a word, thwarted. Perhaps, he mused, he should have written that he was coming.

But he had to do something. And that Rosemary Wick had always been such a feisty lass, and the bodice she'd chosen for the day was utterly irresistable.

Why this excuse was lated considered less than perfectly understandable, Pippin could not imagine.


End file.
